All Too Familiar
by centerfudge
Summary: Set before the events of the movie Big Hero 6 Hiro and Tadashi Hamada's parents have been killed in an accident and the brothers are sent to live with their Aunt Cass. Little Hiro is fearful of his new surroundings and seeks comfort in his brother. Will both Hiro and Tadashi manage to overcome the nightmares that occur every day? Or will history repeat and leave Hiro empty again?
1. Tadashi's Promise

(Author's note: Hey guys! I recently watched Big Hero 6 not too long ago, and the movie has morphed into something that caught my interest to a full on obsession. I absolutely love the brotherly relationship between Tadashi and Hiro, and who could ever not love Baymax? This is my first attempt at fanfiction, so feel free to leave some constructive criticism. Enjoy!)

_**"Sometimes being a brother is even better than being a superhero" -Marc Brown **_

"Hey Hiro, look at that! Aren't those your favourite comic superheroes?"

Ten year-old Tadashi Hamada pointed at the foggy, mist covered window of the small, cramped car he was seated in. His long finger landed on a life-sizer poster on one of the tall glass buildings, where a superhero in a extravagant costume was shown frozen in a heroic pose, amidst loud japanese lettering. Little three and a half- year old Hiro Hamada gave a quick glance towards the direction in which Tadashi pointed, staring out at the brightly coloured lights of San Fransokyo. For a moment, his wide, chocolate brown eyes shone with glee as he smiled widely, showing the adorable gap between his two front teeth. Then, as if remembering he wasn't supposed to show any form of delight, he slumped back down against the worn leather of the car seat, burying his tiny face in the belt strap and turning away from his older brother, curling in a fetus position.

" "Yeah." He mumbled, his voice barely above a whisper above the roaring city life. He closed his eyes, clutching the faded blue stuffed teddy he'd had for as long as he could remember (which hadn't been that long) to his chest. Tadashi sighed in defeat and pressed his nose to the cold glass pane, staring out listlessly at the neon, brightly coloured lights that adorned the streets and listening to the lively chatter of the people. The two brothers were on their way to the Lucky Cat Cafe, where their Aunt Cass resided. Their parents had been killed in an airplane crash while aboard a business trip a week ago, leaving the boys all alone with no one else to look after them. Their will had stated that they should be taken in by their mother's sister, Cassidy (or Cass for short), should anything happen to them.

So here they were, on an awfully long road trip from the San Fransokyo airport, where they had flew in from Arizona, their previous hometown. Despite Aunt Cass's warm attempts and cheerful banter to make the boys feel at home, Hiro felt shy, scared, and very uncomfortable towards their new guardian. The brothers had only met her a few times at yearly family gatherings, where she would come to visit, and weren't exactly user to her overly hyper active personality. When she came to pick them up at the airport, she had brought freshly baked chocolate chip cookies as a nice gesture to welcome them, but Hiro had clutched Tadashi's blazer tightly as he hid behind his older brother, while Tadashi, who was always the poilte and mild-mannered one, greeted aunt cass warmly and accepted a big hug (and the cookies).

Throughout the whole journey, little Hiro had been tired and cranky, and apart from eating the meals provided on board or sleeping, he never did anything else except sulk or cry silently, clearly unable to handle the loss of his parents (and who could blame him, when he was only 3?) Although he made an effort to avoid as much social connection and conversation as possible, he would always turn to Tadashi, who he sought comfort in, and who knew what to do to cheer him up (but not for long, at this point in time.) No one could tell, but Tadashi too, was devastated over the loss of his parents, except that he hid it away from everyone else, especially Hiro. He'd made a solemn promise to stay strong for Hiro's sake, and would always will himself not to cry when he noticed Hiro sobbing once again. The brothers had always been impeccably close growing up, and had even created their own set of 'Hamada Brothers' Rules' (usually consisting of childish whims involving flying rocket cats).Thus, Tadashi had took it upon himself to guide Hiro onto the right path and look out for his little brother.

Tadashi was still lost in his train of thought when the car jerked to a halt outside a row of tiny shop houses, throwing him against the worn material of the seatbelt. The engine coughed and spluttered, letting out a wheeze of petrol fumes before falling silent. (Tadashi wondered if his aunt would let him fix that sucker one day when he grew older.) It was pouring out now, heavy droplets of rain as clear as crystal pelted down on the dull grey concrete pavement, and despite aunt cass having the sorry excuse for a car's heater turned on to it's maximum, the young boy shivered, as if the cold from the outside reached him. Tadashi peered out the window once more, taking in the structure of the cafe. Although it was tiny in size, he found the warm yellowish light that radiated from the cafe cosy and inviting, a break from the screaming brightly coloured lights in the more urban side of San Fransokyo, certain he was going to get a headache sooner or later from the constant glare that weakened his eyes. Tadashi heard a soft stirring and turned his head. Next to him, Hiro was curled up in a small ball, literally sprawled out on the car seat sleeping peacefully. Somewhere during the ride, Tadashi had removed his jacket and placed it over his little brother, making sure to keep him warm. Tadashi smiled as he looked at his brother sound asleep. Not wanting to wake him up, he looked over at the front mirror of the car, exchanging a knowing glance with Aunt Cass. Without a word, Tadashi scooped Hiro up in his arms, and creaked open the car door, stepping out onto the grey slab where Aunt Cass was waiting with an umbrella. A chilly breeze swept past and he shuddered, tightening his hold on the blazer which cradled Hiro in his arms.

Aunt Cass unlocked the doors to the cafe and quickly ushered a now freezing Tadashi inside. The Cafe was an appealing sight; rows of pastries stacked neatly in glass cases, perfectly frosted donuts and cupcakes, and the smell of freshly brewed coffee lingered in the air. Aunt Cass had Tadashi sit down at a nearby table and spoke softly (for Hiro's sake), although the eagerness and excitement never left her tone.

"Do you want anything to eat sweetie? I know the trip has been long and I could fix you something."

"No, its alright, really." Tadashi immediately replied, then hesitated. "...Although, some tea would be good. Thanks, Aunt Cass." His new guardian smilled, patting his shoulder before rising and heading towards the barista. Tadashi sighed. he liked Aunt Cass, he really did. But he missed his mom dearly and although they resembled each other in many ways, they weren't exactly the same, and he disliked the awkward, too formal air that surrounded him and his aunt, almost as if they were strangers. His thoughts drifted back to the day the parents said goodbye to them. His mom had kissed his forehead and whispered; We'll be back soon, take good care of Hiro. We're proud of you and we love you so much."

Needless to say, they never came back.

Tadashi bit down hard on his lip, tasting blood. he could not cry, not now. He stared out at the window of the cafe, mesmerized by the relaxing sound of the rainfall. he continued to stare until he felt himself calm down.

"I miss you, mom."

The soft clink of china on table brought him back to his senses and he handed a still sleeping Hiro over to Aunt Cass, greatful for relieving the sore ache in his arms. He took a sip of the scalding tea that was brought to him and his insides melted instantly as the cold left his body. Chamomile. he smiled thankfully at his aunt, who returned the gesture. Aunt Cass reached out a slender fingered hand and enclosed Tadashi's lean one in her's, drawing circles comfortingly with her thumb. "I know it's been a long day for the both of you, and you must be feeling tired. Why not you go upstairs and get some rest? Your bedroom's at the very top, in the attic." Tadashi drained the rest of his tea, before standing up, retrieving Hiro from her grasp and smiled softly. "Thanks, Aunt Cass." His aunt ran a hand through a hand through her curly brown bob before enclosing him in a tight hug and wishing him goodnight.

"Tadashi expected the room to be cramped, small, and uninvitingly dusty. This room did not match up with the image he had in mind.

The walls were painted a sky blue and adorned with various japanese elements such as the country's flag, movie and comic posters, and lots of science blueprints and motivational quotes. Rows of books lined the shelves and there was a workspace complete with a science computer of the latest technology. A paper wall partition seperated the room into two, with identical double beds (with clean sheets), and vidoe game controllers complete with an array of game and movie discs on each side. Although it wasn't the room they had left back in Arizona, Tadashi immediately felt right at home. And the best part? Getting to share it with his little brother. He easily identified Hiro's side of the room (Action figures and comics books lined the shelves, and the walls were plastered with way too many superhero posters), and lay Hiro down on the bed, pulling the thick quilt up to his chin and placing his stuffed teddy in his arms. As he made his way back to his own bed, Tadashi couldn't help looking over his shoulder, at his adorable baby brother sleeping peacefully.

As he turned off the lights that night, he took one more glance at Hiro on the other side of the room and smiled. His parents might have been gone, but Tadashi made a solemn vow to protect Hiro against all odds, and would do his best to replace the void their parents' deaths left in Hiro's tiny heart. He smiled once more, before tearing his gaze away from the brother he loved the most in the entire world and letting himself drift off to sleep.

**That was his promise.**

...

(Author's note: Whew! That was quite a start. Anyone gettting feels yet? /wiggles eyebrows/. i literally had to look at the concept art to descibe the Hamada brothers' room, then add on my own details. Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! Do rate and review! I'll be continuing the story tomorrow.)


	2. That Stupid Cat

(Author's note: I started at 1 in the morning because I was out the whole day and everything was going great until my sorry excuse of a mouse pad decided to crash and I lost all my blood, sweat and tears. So here I am, it's almost 2, enjoy.)

...

"_**Family is not an important thing. It's everything."- Michael J. Fox**_

_Tadashi stared in horror at the gruesome sight before him. his feet were frozen to blocks of ice, his dark eyes peeled wide in pure terror as he witnessed the barely recognisable pair of dead corpses of his parents being flashed on the digital flat screen in front of him while the monotonous voice of a female newscaster droned on with forced sympathy._  
><em> "Reports have just come in about a devastating plane crash that occurred a few hours ago. the aircraft was set to head out for Melbourne from Arizona when one of the plane's engines malfunctioned, causing it to shut down and rocket thousands of feet to the bottom, taking all 800 passengers down with it. No one on board is believed to have survived the crash."<em>

_The young boy barely felt himself fall back against the soft plush material of the couch behind him as he looked on in disbelief. It simply couldn't be. Just a few hours ago, his parents had called from the airport to assure both Hiro and himself that they were doing well and would call first thing upon their arrival in Melbourne. They couldn't be dead. As if confirming his worst fears, the screen cut to his father's body, laying twisted in an awkward angle, pinned down by a pile of the wreckage debris as he tried desperately to shield his wife from the impact, even in his dying moment. The haze of confusion around Tadashi had worn off and as he begin to hyperventilate from the shock, the television flashed to the image of his mother, a sharp cut sprawled across her face, disfiguring it, as if it had been messily scrawled on by a red sharpie. Fresh, dark blood seemed to leak out, dying her raven tinted hair, which both he and Hiro had inherited, a scarlet red._

_Tadashi felt light headed and woozy, a sickening feeling growing in the pit of his stomach as he tried to take everything in. The false enthusiasm mixed with pity in the newscaster's voice made him want to throw up. He ran around the house, locking every one of the doors, making sure Hiro couldn't come in to the terrifying sight on screen. Tadashi's knees finally gave way as he crumpled to the ground, burying his face in his hands as violent yet quiet sobs began to rake his body uncontrollably. _

Tadashi shot out of bed with a sudden start, gasping as cold sweat ran profusely down his back.

It had been a nightmare.

Just an unnerving, horrific, bloody nightmare.

Still breathing heavily, he looked past the paper wall partition to the other side of the room, where Hiro lay asleep. Somehow in the night, he had managed to unravel from his curled up position into a mini tornado and his head was dangling off the edge of the bed and pillows were carelessly tossed everywhere. Tadashi laughed quietly to himself. For someone so tiny, he sure was a handful. He went over, attempting to shift his brother into a more comfortable position, but each time he tried, Hiro's head seemed to slip out of his grasp and loll to the side constantly. Eventually, he gave up, dragging Hiro's legs around so that his whole body was tethering cautiously on the edge of the bed, his arm draped over the side. He hoped the little bugger wouldn't move anymore than he needed to.

It was still pretty early, and the nightmare had prevented Tadashi from gaining access to the bed for the rest of the day. He figured he might as well go downstairs and help Aunt Cass set up the cafe before it opened its doors. As he trudged heavily towards the entrance of the room, where a flight of stairs led to the open dining and living room (another led to the cafe), he failed to noticed a plump ball of warm, soft white and brown fluff curled up at the foot of the room.

Maybe if he hadn't been kept awake all night by those haunting dreams, maybe he would have noticed the hairball there.

Maybe if he hadn't stayed awake all night, keeping tabs on Hiro to make sure he was sleeping well, maybe he would have stepped around that fat lump lying on the ground.

Too bad life dosen't go the way you want it to.

In the thick fog of sleep that clung on to him, Tadashi very clumsily tripped over the stupid cat, lost his footing and tumbled two storeys down, where his sorry butt landed right in front of Aunt Cass. He winced, rubbing the spot on his head where he was sure would form a blue-black lump anytime soon. The few moments after wards were pretty chaotic. Aunt Cass jumping into a frenzy, pulling Tadashi up, dusting him off, asking if he needed an ice pack and such. He did his best to assure her he was alright through gritted teeth, thanking her for the troubling effort. But all he wanted to do was run upstairs and murder. That. Stupid. Cat.

As if on cue, there was a soft padding followed by a meow, and the annoying jingle of bells.

Just great.

The cat, a fat oval lump that seemed to sag down on four paws came trotting with a carefree manner into the kitchen. When it saw Tadashi, it slithered up to him, winding itself invitingly around his ankles, its tail swishing. In his extreme annoyance, Tadashi tried to to push the feline away, gripping and prying furiously while it just lounged around him and looked up at him with lazy eyes as if to say "Don't even bother trying." It took him a while to register a small pair of feet clumping excitedly down the stairs. Hiro.

As soon as he saw the cat, Hiro squealed with delight, rushing down like a little energizer bunny, his poofy hair flying up in peaks. He lifted the cat off the floor (much to Tadashi's relief), and began cuddling it, squishing it against his cheek and stroking the soft tuft of white and orange-brown fur that covered it. The cat purred in content and stirred gratefully in Hiro's arms. Tadashi marvelled, not without wonder, at how cats could be such amazing two-faced hypocrites. He murmured something unintelligible and was about to venture downstairs when Aunt Cass approached with a chuckle, setting a plate of pancakes down on the dining table. "I see you've met Mochi." She said, gesturing to the butt-ugly lump that was still cradled in Hiro's arms.

"Kitty!" Hiro cried out joyfully, swinging Mochi up in the air. "That sounds like a perfectly suitable name." Tadashi mumbled, scowling as Mochi meowed repeatedly, either clearly basking in the attention, or getting dizy from Hiro's constant unstable rocketing. Tadashi guessed it was the latter. He smirked triumphantly and proceeded downstairs.

The rest of the day was a blur. After breakfast (with Hiro sulking when Tadashi kept putting a stop to his endless attempts to start a food fight), Aunt Cass had taught Tadashi how a barista worked, and left him in charge of whipping up simple dishes and taking orders from the customers. Hiro was allowed to frost the cupcakes and donuts, but he got more frosting on Mochi and himself then he did on the pastries, and eventually he was sent upstairs. That didn't stop him from running downstairs ever so often to receive coos from middle-aged ladies, the occasional pat on the head, and repetitive commentary on how adorable he was for a 3 year old. At first, Hiro was shy and kept running away or hiding behind Tadashi. But although he was still slightly afraid of their aunt, he managed a friendly wave or a crooked smile to the customers, earning him yet more special attention. Around noon after lunch, the boys were allowed to roam freely for the rest of the day, as long as they didn't leave the apartment. Once he was done helping Aunt Cass clean up, Tadashi dragged Hiro upstairs where they discovered a chest full of toys. The brothers had a love for all things science and robotics and soon they were tinkering with the elements, taking the toys apart and re-constructing them, inventing different gadgets. With the help of Tadashi's basic engineering and technology skills, the brothers created a mini device, which when was stuck onto the paws of Mochi, enabled the feline to glide and propel a few feet in the air with mini rocket jets , much to Aunt Cass's horror. (For Tadashi, it was sweet, sweet revenge, while Hiro just jumped up and down, screaming with joy).

After chiding them (with a round of stress eating), did Cass noted the gifted talent and potential that both her nephews harnessed, especially at such a young age. Both Tadashi and Hiro were later allowed to invent more things using the new computer Tadashi received (as long as Mochi was no longer held at risk) and by the end of the day, the room had been filled up about a quarter with new gadgets and the brothers' favourite among all: a mini hover board (which Aunt Cass forbade them from using around the house).

After a round (or maybe two) of video games, the boys were put to bed, with Hiro insisting on hugging Mochi to sleep, much to the cat's dismay. It was only when Tadashi started relieving the bad dreams at night and began sobbing quietly when the hairy baby padded across the room and eased its way under Tadashi's covers, curling up beside the boy in an attempt to soothe and comfort him. Grateful for the darn feline's presence for the first time, Tadashi pulled Mochi to his chest, letting the coat of fur soak up his salty tears before dozing off into a fitful sleep.

**That stupid cat.**

...

(Author's note: i know this chapter does not have much of a plot yet, but i wanted to potray the relationship between everyone in the new Hamada family. Tadashi's nightmares are the trigger of the upcoming plot, and Hiro will experience the same. I hope you all enjoyed this fluffy warm chapter full of feels. It's 4 am over here, and I should get some sleep.)


	3. I'll Try To Picture Me Without You

(Author's note: I didn't get to write yesterday because my dad took away my laptop and phone and insisted I started holiday home work /cue crying/. In fact, i have about an hour before I have to surrender my babies hopefully he's asleep by then and dosen't notice ye. Anyways, here's chapter 3! Also, i'll try to focus on the story more towards Hiro in the next few chapters because I feel like i've concentrated too much on Tadashi although he is bae.)

**_There's no other love like the love for a brother. There's no other love like the love from a brother." Terri Guillemets_**

**_..._**

Within their first week of moving to San Fransokyo, both Hiro and Tadashi (but mostly Tadashi) grew slightly more mundane to their new home and the area surrounding it. Slowly but surely, with the help of Aunt Cass, they managed to get a daily routine up and running. Usually Tadashi would be the first to wake every morning, and after a few days of repeating the same old 'turn-Hiro-around-so-he-wouldn't-fall-off-the-bed-and-break-his-neck' process, he gave up trying to help and would just leave the poor toddler stranded where he was (it was most likely half bed, half floor) hoping he would just sleep through in that awfully awkward and uncomfortable position, give Mochi a reluctant pat or stroke if he ever sprang up at their room door, ( now making sure to maneuver OVER the fluffy demon. He still hated that cat.) and head downstairs to help his Aunt prepare for the cafe's opening hours.

On the other hand, Hiro would rise from his beauty slumber an hour or two later (Tadashi wakes at 6:30 am okay which teenager even wakes up that early) and sleepily waddle down stairs either with Mochi yet again in his arms if the cat was unlucky enough, or dragging his blanket down the hallway, or both. While slightly more familiar with his new home, Hiro would still avoid Aunt Cass much to her dismay, but she knew better than to bombard her baby nephew with millions of questions and would pretend as if all was well. Meanwhile, the little boy would run out to the street just outdie the cafe, sit on the pavement with a juice box in hand, and just stare at the cars, trucks and various vehicles passing by until Tadashi rushes out in a babbling mess on road safety rules, repeated choruses of "Do you know how dangerous it is to just sit on a pavement -"

" Let me enlighten you on a thing Hiro-"

and "You could get kidnapped out here"

much to the annoyance of the younger Hamada brother, before grabbing him by the sleeve of his navy jacket (or if he were real furious, his poor ear), and send Hiro up to their room to 'reflect', leaving him sulking, playing video games, cuddling and having one-on-one sessions with Mochi (think him setting mochi down, turning him around every time he wanders off, and going: "You understand me right? Meow if you do." in this really cute innocent voice), and sometimes, if he felt Tadashi was being the biggest, most meanest brother on earth, would trash his side of the room, leaving blazers and books stranded all over as if a hurricane had occurred. (This often did not end well, and would involve screams and dreadful name calling at ten in the night after Tadashi had finished helping Aunt Cass clean up the cafe.) Cass would either rush upstairs to pull them apart if they started getting physical (Hiro always started the fist fights), yelling until her voice was hoarse and engage in yet another round of stress eating ("STRESS EATING. BECAUSE OF YOU. I LOVE YOU." was her automated response everytime), or, if she was really exhausted, shut her room door and compress her pillow to her ears, hoping to drown the sound out. Fortunately, the brothers could never stay mad at each other for long and would be found on the twin bean bag attempt a new video game high score together as a way of making up.

This was the usual frenzy that filled the boys' hours daily, and day by day, they began to loosen up and even started talking and interacting more with their Aunt, and regular customers that patronized the cafe. However, there was only so much two young boys living in a joint cafe apartment could do and Cass felt that it was a huge waste of time and their high intellectual talent, so she did the one thing any aunt whom cared greatly for her two young nephews did.

She enrolled them in school.

This came as a great shock to both brothers, with varying degrees of reaction. Tadashi was elated to finally continue his education after the paused delay (due to their parents' will and moving and all.), while Hiro kicked, screamed, flailed, and cried out. You see, for a 3 year old who had been pulled out of school, as a matter of fact, pre-school, due to his surpassing intellect compared to other kids his age, it was considered heaven to Hiro Hamada. Tadashi attempted to talk some sense into Hiro, to get him to understand that he needed to put his smarts to good use and not laze around doing almost nothing everyday.

"You should start using that big brain of yours, knucklehead. You're gonna be able to help alot of people one day."

Tadashi knew fully well that Hiro had always been the genius in the family, speeding ahead of everyone with exceptional intelligence. At first, Tadashi had been jealous of his younger brother. He felt it to be rather unfair. In all his 8 year of existence, He had worked hard in everything, from making perfect macaroni necklaces at pre-school to studying past midnight to ace every test and going full out to get an A on that science project. Hiro, on the other hand did not even breathe a word before he spelled his name correctly, got every single answer right when the class was quizzed on times tables, and knew every one of his colours correct. The teachers were baffled, and all suggested he was to be sent to elementary school, even at his tender age, to absorb all the knowledge he could to the best of his ability. However, Hiro's parents had refused, stating that Hiro had yet to overcome his cocky attitude towards his classmates ( he often liked to tease them for being so slow) , and that he should interact with kids his age more often. Little by little, Tadashi began to accept the nature of things, that Hiro had always been gifted, ever since birth, how the world wasen't perfect and such. He began to stop looking at Hiro as a rival, instead, his pride and joy of a younder sibling, and he took it upon himself to be the big brother he was destined to be. He sat down with Hiro everyday, and continued to educate him on more information. First, it was math equations. Simple ones, with algebra. Then, it was different continents around the world. Now, Hiro could remember half of the information housed in the thick science encyclopedia Tadashi had grilled him on every day for two hours straight.

And so it began.

Tutors and experts sent by the San Fransokyo Department Of Education started visiting the cafe daily to give both Hiro and Tadashi different tests, to gauge how outstanding their vast knowledge deemed to be. (Aunt Cass had proudly boasted that they were geniuses, of course.) Tadashi sat for the tests obediently, while Hiro sat in his highchair, putting on a stubborn face and never taking his eyes off the toy robot in his little hands. It would take impeccably long to pry his gaze away and get him to at least answer a few questions. After about four days, it was finally over. They had been told the results would be released in a couple weeks times, by which the San Fransokyo head of education would then visit to announce the verdict. All Hiro and Tadashi could do now was wait.

Exhausted from the mind excruciating tests, both brothers retired to their room after dinner, leaving the video games untouched, for once. In the end, they flipped through the stack of DVDs on the top of the shelf and decided on watching a movie. It was about robot boxing championships, which greatly intrigued them both. Despite the enthralling plot, Hiro, being only 3 (and apparently all young toddlers had a sleep system programmed inside them), fell asleep about three quarters through the movie, his head plopped on his older brother's lap, leaving Tadashi to clean up after him once again. Aunt Cass had brought them some pop corn halfway through, and Hiro had initiated a pop corn fight, to which Tadashi reluctantly agreed to. Tadashi stood up, brushing the stray pop corn off his pants and reached over to turn the television screen off. After sweeping the pop corn into the mini waste basket near the door, He lifted Hiro up, swung him over his shoulders with considerable ease and slipped him into bed, pulling the covers up to his chin.

It wasn't until two in the morning when Tadashi heard soft sobbing coming from the other side of the room, which was cordoned off by the paper partition wall. He propped himself up on his elbow, squinting in the darkness, just barely being able to make out Hiro's tiny form huddled under the blankets, his body heaving with quiet sobs.

" "Hiro?" He called out softly, his voice slightly above a whisper. "Hey, what's wrong buddy?"/

Hiro shifted a wee bit, and turned, his back facing Tadashi.

"...Nothing."

"Come on, something's wrong. Here, tell me about it." Tadashi shifted to the right and patted the empty spot on the bed next to him. He watched as Hiro slid out of his bed and cautiously made his way over, sniffling as he crawled in with his teddy and snuggled up next to his brother.

"I had a nightmare, Nii-chan." Hiro sniffed. Tadashi stroked the top of Hiro's head reassuringly, making soothing noises.

"What was it about?"

"Mommy and Daddy...and you."

Tadashi froze. The very mention of his parents turned his blood ice cold. The exact reason why he was awake now. he fought to keep his voice calm as he replied.

"What about us?"

"I d..dreamed...I... that..b..both..all three of..y..you..died.." Hiro cried out and buried his face in the ratted, worn stuffed bear. Stunned, Tadashi looked down at his baby brother. Hiro continued, not aware of Tadashi's speechless expression.

"I..I s..saw them...p..plane crash... .s..so..scary..Nii-c..chan!"

Tadashi hushed him softly, patting his head.

"There, there. it's alright. It was just a nightmare. It's over now."

"B...but it felt so real!"

Poor Hiro. He was only three. He didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve losing his parents at such a tender age, having graphic nightmares about his parents' deaths and having to wail over it every night.

"And..y..you died t..too.."

Tadashi snapped out of his daze. "Wha-? No Hiro, I'm not dead! I'm right here, see?" He put his hands over his face, then lifted them, as a weak attempt of peekaboo to cheer Hiro up. Hiro ignored this.

"I don't want to lose you too Nii-Chan, I'm scared! I don't wanna be all alone by myself again!" He clutched on tightly to the sleeve of Tadashi's shirt, looking up at his brother, tears brimming at the edges of his wide, coffee tinted irises. His lower lip trembled in fear.

"H..hey.. look at me, it's alright. Everythings going to be fine. I'm not gonna leave you alright? I'm not gonna die, Hiro. I'll always be here for you. I'll protect you!" Tadashi enclosed Hiro in a fierce hug, as if to prove his point.

"But what if you do? What if you die.. by accident? You won't be around anymore.." Hiro sobbed.

Dang. For a toddler, he was awfully smart and thought of every possibility.

"I won't." Tadashi said firmly, pressing his lips together. "Besides, even if i'm gone, I'll always be with you... in here," Tadashi patted his little brother lightly on the head.

"...and in here." He poked Hiro's chest lightly, causing him to erupt in giggles.

"Hey! That tickles!"

Tadashi smiled. "Everything's gonna be alright, you hear me bonehead? I'm not gonna leave you, ever. I'll be here to mess with ya, every minute of every day. I'll take care of you, squirt."

He felt Hiro relax against his chest and squish in more.

"Promise?" The younger Hamada looked up at him with wide, hopeful eyes.

"I promise."

It wasn't until later that night, with Hiro tucked up in bed snuggled in next to him, did Tadashi stare up at the ceiling, a guilty sensation forming in his stomach as he looked at Hiro sleeping peacefully.

**He just hoped he could keep to that promise.**

(Author's note: robot boxing championship... hmm familiar much? yep, its real steel HAHA i just adore that movie /dakota goyo be mine/ This chapter was full of flufff yayy and we're finally getting somewhere with that plot aren't we? Am I not a genius, getting Hiro to experience nightmares /im evil/ . Oh right THERE WILL BE NO SHIPPING IN THIS FIC you thought Hidashi was gonna get some hmm? well you can go home you dirty animals. Even when I was writing the last part I felt so impure because I saw a shit ton of fanart and read a few m rated hidashi fics by accident and the images in my mind are pretty graphic ;_;; (I don't disrespect the shipping but I just dislike it) and...maybe I should start naming the chapters after immortals lyrics because that song is my life . Creative heh? Hopefully I'll be able to write the next chapter tommorrow. It's 3 am now and I gotta go get some zzzs. Nights!)


	4. Red And Blue Don't Make Indigo

(Author's note: I've been pretty busy the past week or two so I haven't been able to update the story. Sorry about that. Working on both Hiro and Tadashi casual cosplays so maybe that's my sorry excuse. I'll also be on holiday for about 2 weeks but will try to write in the plane or when I have free time and hopefully get one to two chapters up and running. Update: WOAH i've really dragged this for a whole week i'm sorry)  
>...<p>

**_"Childhood is the one story that stands by itself in every soul."- Ivan Doig, The Whistling_ Season**

When Cass heard the scream from the other end of the phone that unforgettable day, she assumed her sister had broke a nail again.

Who would have known she was pregnant.

Of course, a whole scream fest was initiated, earning jolts of shock and dirty looks from the customers patronizing the peaceful serenity of the Lucky Cat Cafe, but Cass was too overjoyed to notice. Nine months later and _boom _out comes the little bundle of joy. A few months before the arrival of baby Hamada the first, Cass and her sister attended gatherings, met up with old friends, many of whom had kids of their own, and years of experiencing told them everything in the house had to be baby-proofed.

"I'm telling you, David there is the pint-sized incarnation of the devil itself."

"I feed him pureed mashed fruits but he goes around his days as if he had consumes heaps and heaps of gummy bears and drank red bull instead of formula."

This led to many petrifying thoughts on how the Hamada bugger would grow up to become a godzilla-like tyrant, and Mrs Hamada was quick to pay a visit to every child department store she knew within a wide radius to find all kinds of baby-proof products known to mankind. Cupboard locks, foam table edge protectors, heck, even steel plated safety bars for the cot. You name it, she had it all. So everyone was fully prepared to welcome a screaming, kicking, blue-in-the-face and horribly out-of-control baby into the Hamada family.

No one expected a patient, obedient, angelic wide-eyed infant who just laid there staring at everyone in wide-eye wonder whilst trying to grab their pinkies with his tiny hands.

Tadashi Hamada was brought home a few days later, and his parents left him alone, assuming that the unusually quiet behaviour was just a passing stage of shock which would wear off sooner or later.

Two weeks in and Tadashi not only kept up the "act", but even started the attempt to _crawl. _Cass was pretty sure they had swapped babies at the hospital. Gradually, his parents began to accept (with joy, undoubtedly), that god had blessed them with an angel or whatever, which also made things much, _much _easier for them. (However, it did mean a hundred and fifty bucks wasted on all that baby proofing equipment.)

Whenever Cass came to visit on weekends, she watched as her older sister experimented with bowl after bowl of pureed spinach, organic cereals and other wonky concoctions to spoon into her infant's mouth. The television was never on, except when Sesame Street came on every day at 7 and Tadashi would blurt out the ABCs with Elmo or count numbers breezily. Numerous activity books were worked through with indefinite ease and by the age of three, all of his duplos were replaced with actual lego bricks due to his astounding ability to create literal colour blocked spaceships, five tower castles with moats and various masterpieces. Whatever the cause, her nephew was always eager to show her what he was capable of. Whether it was sheer luck, or the organic mush worked miracles (Cass wasn't sure which), Tadashi was a smart little rug rat and got to start school a year early.

Seven years later, wee little Hiro came along and that was when hell began for Tadashi and his parents. At first they assumed that he was fearful, that he was just unfamiliar with his new surroundings. That he would sooner or later become the angel Tadashi had morphed into.

Oh how wrong were they.

Hiro wasn't Tadashi. He wasn't interested in picture flash cards or the two times tables. He liked to pretend play as a destructive monster rampaging the city, stepping and kicking on Tadashi's extravagant Lego models, occasionally bawling if the legos joined forces against his foot. (Have you ever stepped on a lego jesus.). He squished nine tubs of different play doh colours together in an attempt to create a "pretty rainbow", but it just resulted in an unattractive grey-brown blob. He didn't laugh along with Ernie and Bert on TV, instead, he just stared blankly at the screen, and then back at his mom as if to say " Are you seriously gonna let me sit through this sickening kiddy induced horror for one whole hour?" and _always _woke up in the middle of the night to climb over the grills of his cot (Cass's sister really wished she hadn't managed to successfully sell off all fifty two of the baby-proofing products on ebay) , trying to tug on his parent's sleeve to signal that he had wet the bed yet again. (He always giggled at their sleepy exasperated faces and found it as a source of entertainment.)

By the time he was 2 months old, Hiro managed to obtain control of the remote and would change the channel from whatever educational program Tadashi was watching to some senseless action cartoon much to his older brother's annoyance, who always attempted to chase Hiro, wrestle him to the ground and try to navigate Animal Planet for the seventeenth time (he was really fascinated by the meerkats and the African jungle or something), admist screams of "MOM" and "HIRO BIT ME AGAIN.".

Three years later, Their parents were dead and Aunt Cass inherited them.

Tadashi lived under a cloud of grief for months, possibly a year, holding on to momentos, old photographs and a few faded stuffed bears his parents had first gotten him when he was one. He sobbed every night, crying into his pillow and blurts out depressing things like "They will never get to see me graduate middle school" and "Why did it have to be them."

Hiro, on the other hand, waddled in confusion. He hadn't been emotionally attached to his parents like his older brother had been, and apart from the slight weeping and quivering, all he felt was numbness. he would throw tantrums every night, screaming and kicking, refusing to go to bed. Then he would wake up and dismantle every single one of Tadashi's toy robots, much to his big brother's vexation.

Now, Hiro and Tadashi both continued to experience nightmares, and eventually both of them slept together in Tadashi's bed , leaving Hiro's side of the room vacant at night. The ritual didn't shun their nightmares away, but at least it lessened the heavy blow dealt to them afterwards and the screaming stopped.

In the first few days of her new parenthood, Aunt Cass had been busy arranging preparations to alter her nephews' living conditions and lifestyle, thus feeding them countless amounts of boxed processed hot pockets and kraft mac and cheese. Animated movies of all genres were shown repeatedly on the 12 inch TV in their shared room (heck, Cass wouldn't hesitate to screen violent movies if she were really exasperated at keeping Hiro tamed) , and rolls and rolls of duct tape were sacrificed in a weak attempt to imitate the expensive baby-proofing products her sister had insisted on buying years ago. (They had expected Hiro to become a exact clone of his older brother, not the opposite.).

So here they were now, silently anticipating the test results in the cafe's sitting area. (Well, everyone except Hiro, who was only interested in his 12 pack crayola and new colouring book). Two weeks had passed, and Cass had received a letter a few days ago indicating that the Head Of San Fransokyo's Education Department would pay a visit as they had apparently discovered a 'child-prodigy'. the SFED (San Fransokyo Education Department) had given the Hamada brothers more vexing and intensive tests after Cass had supposedly bragged about how smart her nephews were, like every other aunt would.

Cass's nervous pacing up and down the cafe's floorboards were interrupted by the chiming of bells and at first she assumed it was Mochi, but when she turned to scowl at the feline she stopped and her jaw went slack. The head of SFED stood in front of them, pushing the glass door open while the bells Cass had installed at the top signalling that a new customer had arrived tinkered. ( I won't really describe the Head of SFED because you know.. it'd be too draggy). Cass of course, rushed over immediately, showering him in greetings and offering him snacks and drinks and complimenting his tie while Tadashi sat there, rigid and stiff, and slightly awkward, while Hiro giggled and clapped his hands together as if it was all very funny to watch (It was, actually.)

When every one had finally, _finall_y, settled down, the head of SFED introduced himself to both Hamada brothers. Tadashi smilled and waved awkwardly while Hiro made a face and turned his attention back to the colouring book, making the elephant on the page green with purple polka-dots and adding rocket boosters to it's hooved feet. The head pulled out a stack of paperwork from that huge briefcase of his. He commended both Hiro and Tadashi on their outstanding performance, blurted out some statistics about their test scores being the top 3% in all of San Fransokyo, which came as a surprise to Tadashi and Aunt Cass, but Hiro pretty much gave that smug look as if to say "Yeah, I know i'm awesome".

Then things started geting intense. Head announced that the Hamada family had a flipping genius, someone who amazingly seemed to be using more than 10% of his brain power. Apparently during the tests, one of them had filled out a mock university paper which had been mistakenly placed on the table by one of the examiners. It was from some fancy schmancy top notch university, and way beyond any of their capability level. 54% of the answers had been correct. (That's quite abit for a kid under 12)

"Congratulations, Mr. Hamada." The head stood up, ready to shake Tadashi's hand. Aunt Cass started squealing and blabbering on how she "always knew her nephews would become something great", "SOO PROUD OF YOU" and some along the lines of "THAT'S MY FAMI- MOCHI GET OFF THE COUNTER FOR GOD'S SAKE- I LOVE MY FAMILY."

Tadashi, meanwhile, stared shocked and confused at the paper in front of him.

"I didn't fill that out."

An awkward silence filled the cafe. Everyone stood absolutely still, like in those cartoons when Wild.E Coyote would be chasing Road Runner and didn't realise he ran off a cliff until he looked down and all went in slow motion before he zipped down rock bottom. Aunt Cass paused in the middle of squishing her nephew's face to death.

"Wha-What do you mean... you didn't do the paper?"

Tadashi pointed to the black lettering. "Nope. See, that's not my handwriting."

It was true. The writing on the paper looked like it had been carelessly scrawled across, black and messy, and very, _very_ illegible, nothing like the neat and precise writing Tadashi constantly printed.

Head was perplexed. "Well, if it wasen't you... then who? We didn't test any kids other than the both of you that day."

As if everything clicked together at once, a high pitched voice piped up.

"It was me!"

Hiro Hamada stared at the group from his high chair, a pink crayon in his hand as he offered the most innocent look he could muster. Three faces peered back at him in total puzzlement.

Aunt Cass let go of Tadashi, ran a hand through her hair and smiled uncertainly at her youngest nephew. "Uh Hiro..I don't think now's the time to joke around sweetie.."

Head cleared his throat awkwardly while Tadashi cocked his head slightly and gave Hiro a bewildered look, one a look little similar to Chersire Cat from the Alice In Wonderland movie.

Hiro knitted his eyebrows together and pouted, slamming his little fists on the high chair tray. Five of his twelve pack crayola crashed and skidded to the floor, and he snapped violet clean in half.

"It. Was. Me! I. Wrote. Answers. Nerd. Paper. Exam!" Garbled static. A few unintelligible phrases. More slamming. Rocking back and forth in his confined dungeon-like high chair. He tried to climb out of his prison, not contemplating the possibility of falling and most likely breaking a few limbs. Tadashi immediately rushed over and tried to promptly secure his brother back in, but the younger kept clawing at his brother's face, tugging his hair and bashing his nose, and in the end Tadashi gave up and slung Hiro over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes before setting him on the ground, not forgetting to land him on his butt as sweet revenge, earning a wince and a dirty look.

Hiro got up and slowly waddled over in a diaper and a T-shirt with a cross between some rabbit and mouse looking cartoon creature (he never liked wearing pants for some reason) to where the grown ups were. He tiptoed, grabbing the edge of the table with his tiny hands for support and hoisted himself up so he was at eye level with the script on the table.

"That's my...letters. Messy...words." He scrunched up his nose, still not being to find the correct word for 'handwriting'.

Aunt Cass was baffled. "Hiro, I think that's enough sweetie." She picked him up firmly, professionally dodged his kicks and fists to the face, ignored his dying-bird like screeching and was about to bring him upstairs when she felt a tug on her blouse sleeve and turned to see Tadashi looking at her.

"Why not we just test him?" He offered, juet a little skeptical. "I mean, Hiro _is_ smart after all. Really smart."

Cass sighed and Hiro took this as a form of consent, wriggling out of her grasp and toddling over, climbing up onto a chair. He looked directly at Head and folded his arms as if challenging him.

Head was not amused. He relented, and finally gave in to the whole situation, even though he found it preposterous.

They started off with some simple questions. The easiest picked from the script.

Hiro answered every single one correctly.

Head was sure that Hiro would never make it through the second question, but a few eyebrows were raised and he decided to move on to stage two.

This time, Head added two questions from the thinking skills sections to the equation of five or so questions.

Hiro got half of them right.

By this point everyone was completely amazed at Hiro's capability level. From time to time, Head would peer around the script, wondering if Hiro could see through the translucence of the paper, but the boy's head was focused at the scratch pad in front of him, scribbling some unintelligible working as he stuck his tounge out.

This toddler wasen't even 4 yet, and he knew his twelve times tables by heart.

Head, clearly not satisfied, kept testing and testing until he realized he had run out of questions. Indeed, Hiro had lived up to the expected score, minus a few careless mistakes.

The Head of SFED blinked once. Then again. Then he scratched his head. He murmured some unintelligible words under his breath like "unbelievable" and "how-", before scribbling a verdict on a yellow legal pad, stood up, shaked both Tadashi and Cass's hands, gave one last gaping look at Hiro, and left.

Both Tadashi and Aunt Cass stared, dumbfounded, at both Hiro and the now empty doorway. Tadashi shuffled uncertainly to the table and carefully picked up the slip of paper. He fidgeted slightly and handed it over to Aunt Cass, who took it wordlessly. She skimmed it quickly, then folded it in half, set it back on the table, turned and retreated upstairs, swiping three doughnuts from the glass case in the process. Cue round one of stress eating.

Tadashi could see the words printed on it even from where he was standing.

"Strongly advised to be placed in Intellectually Gifted Programme (IGP). Advised to skip pre-school."

So Hiro was officially a freaking genius. Huh. Who knew.

Now he looked at his younger brother from across the table. The yellow slip glowed between them like a flashing warning sign, but neither reached for it.

"How did you do it?"

Hiro had retrieved the colouring books and crayons, and had now proceeded about his task as if nothing had happened.

"Do what?" He twisted the paper wrapper of a blue crayon.

"You know.. that. Answering almost every thing correctly... Did you cheat?" Tadashi wasen't convinced. He knew his brother wasn't one to cheat, but he hadn't expected Hiro to be _that_ smart.

Hiro shrugged and dragged green and blue across the paper in a poor attempt to create turquoise. It looked more like the little mermaid's puke.

"I'm smart." he replied simply.

The older Hamada picked up a stray crayon and twirled it absent-mindedly as he watched the toddler now try to combine pink and blue, frustrated and perplexed at why he kept ending up with purple and not indigo. (He was trying to blend a perfect rainbow, but it looked more like unicorn poop).

Tadashi was about to correct Hiro and tell him that _violet_ and blue made indigo, _not_ red, but he paused.

The kid _was_ a genius, after all. He'd figure it out by himself sooner or later.

He shaked his head, smiling at his numbskull of a brother who was now furiously adding pressure to the purple crayon, darkening it to resemble some cheap indigo rip off, before turning to go upstairs

Maybe Hiro _was _smart, Tadashi thought.

**He was just ****_to_****o smart for his own good.**

...  
>(Author's note: BAM WE'RE DONE. I actually planned to make this chapter longer and talk more on the start of their education, but I wanted to do <em>somethin<em>g with Hiro's crayons and felt this was the best way to end it to spend quite abit figuring out the chapter title because I want Hiro to have difficulty mixing the colours but not in a dumb ass way like "yellow and red makes green" NO. Ooh Hiro's a genius but I guess we already knew that. I'll be flying off tonight but I'm definitely writing on the plane so I can get a chapter or two up soon! Sorry for the delay again. Whoosh c: )


	5. Not Enough Cardboard

(1400 views on and 228 views on Wattpad? You guys are insane! I actually thought of just writing one bh6 fic but now i feel like expanding and stories and fandoms. Gotta finish this first tho i can never ever multitask. Hope you guys enjoy! Also i'm sososo sorry for the long delay!)  
>...<p>

_**"I'm not giving up on you. You don't know this yet, but people need you."- Tadashi Hamada**_ (I would have been a total nitwit not to make use of this life changing quote okay.)

"This is stupid."

"C'mon Hiro, you gotta put it on."

"No."

"Just- Hold Still!"

"I. Said. No!"

More whining, kicking ensued.

"You're gonna be late if you continue to act out, bone head."

"Really? Awesome."

"HIRO HAMADA, PUT YOUR DARN PANTS ON RIGHT NOW."

Forceful tugging. Ear Piercing screams.

"NOOOO TADASHII!"

Screaming, flailing

Exasperated sighs.

"Why won't you wear it?"

"So uncom..f..fortable!"

"It's normal pants Hiro, you can't go to pre-school butt naked."

Thoughtful pause.

"I have my diaper."

"Are you kidding me."

Shrugs.

"It already took you fifteen minutes to get your shirt on!"

"The collar stinks."

"It's a polo, genius."

Hiro wiggles and tries to stretch the waistband of his trousers.

"These pants are too tight."

"Well then maybe you should stop swiping those jelly doughnuts from the counter everyday."

"You want me to eat healthy, don't you?"

"Yeah, because doughnuts are totally healthy. Admit it little bro, you're getting fat."

Tadashi pokes the younger's clothed tummy, earning a squirm from his baby brother.

"Aww look, you're already pudgy right here."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

Grumbling.

"..S..Shut up, 'Dashi."

The ten year old tucked Hiro's shirt in and zipped up his neatly ironed checkered pants.

"There, all done. You almost look like a real boy now."

Hiro sniffed. "I'm a grown up man."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say knuckle head."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Knuckle head, knuckle head, knuckle head." The older Hamada singsonged.

"Dumbo 'Dashi."

"What kind of nickname is _that_?"

"You're a meanie."

Tadashi chuckles and ruffles his brother's fluffed-up hair.

"Alright tough guy, time for school."

Hiro mumbled some inaudible complaint along the lines of "hate", "shirt", and "tuck in", and trudged downstairs sleepily.

Despite the toddler's supposedly amazing capability and high IQ, Cass feigned ignorance and dumped Hiro in pre-school because there was absolutely _no way_ she could take care of the little bugger and manage the cafe at the same time. The news had been an absolute displeasure to the 3 year old, and he had ran upstairs and hid under the bed, claiming that he would never come out for the rest of his life and that the dust bunnies were his new friends.

This was slightly before a sneezing frenzy ensued and Cass realized he had a sensitive nose.

She tried to carry him down for dinner but he slipped out of her arms and locked himself in the bathroom, not forgetting to slip a comic book in. It was only when she and Tadashi were poking at their spaghettis did Hiro tiptoe down and dipped under the tablecloth, kicking Tadashi's shin and signalling to slip him a small plate of pasta. Cass had pretended she hadn't seen anything, although Hiro clearly made a din, and his footsteps weren't so quiet.

For the next few days, little Hiro acted as if Aunt Cass didn't exist, like she was wiped clean of existence. (Except the times when he needed help to go potty and earn that extra doughnut after meals.) He finally snapped though, when Tadashi teasingly threatened that Aunt Cass wouldn't allow Hiro to lay a finger on any of the pastries if he continued to ignore her. Hiro had rushed downstairs babbled a long list of apologies to their aunt nervously, repeatdly garbling things like "please don't take my doughnuts away" and "I'll go to school, I promise!" as Tadashi tried to stifle his laughter at his aunt, who gave Hiro a confused, total weirded-out look.

And so Hiro set out to venture into the depths of a petrifying unknown any three year old kid would fear.

Pre-school.

So here he was, holding a juice box in the passanger's seat, waiting for Aunt Cass to start the engine of the clunky grey Fiat she drove.

He tugged on the waistband of his trousers for the fourteenth time and slouched, crossing his arms. Apparently, the pre-school required all kids to wear uniforms and Hiro was beyond mortified when he first found out. He had tried to shimmy his way out with comebacks like "It's pre-school, not a clone fashion show." and "I'm a genius, the teachers would probably focus on my brilliant brain so much they'd never notice even if I went butt-naked.", which also confirmed the fact he was already a sassy and sarcastic smart-mouth at the age of 3 and a half.

Aunt Cass gritted her teeth and gunned the car to life for the 6th time. She really needed to get that ancient dinosaur fixed. Two weeks ago, Hiro had literally popped open the hood and start grabbing at wires as an indication of "fixing the car", ignoring his aunt's screams of horror as she yelled at Tadashi to "GET DOWN HERE" as she stuffed yet another two frosted doughnut holes in her mouth. Tadashi had paced down the stair calmly, blinked, and simply lift his brother up in all that motor oil and greasy glory, plopped him in the tub upstairs, changed his clothes and locked him in the room for the remainder of the day, opening it only a crack to slide a sandwich and a tiny serving apple sauce through the gap in the door.

It took him three hours to undo Hiro's god awful rampage on the car. Aunt Cass had refused almost immediately when the older volunteered to help repair the near pile of scrap metal.

"It's working perfectly fine." Was her reply, before plating a slice of pie, then another, before signalling Mochi to follow her upstairs.

A black, thunderous cloud loomed dangerously above Hiro Hamada's not-shampooed-for-days-head as he sulked heavily, barely registering Aunt Cass's overly enthusiastic banter.

"Excited to finally start pre-school, sweetie?"

She looked at him in the rear view mirror and signalled a left turn down the road. The toddler glared daggers back before speaking with forceful feigned innocence, cramming the juice box in his tiny hands.

"YESSSS. WAITED FOR THIS ALL M..MY LIFE." he screeched, adding an emphasized hiss to 'prove his point'.

Hey, at least put the legal guardian in a good mood, right?

If Cass detected the heavy sarcasm, she didn't let on. Seemingly more interested in nagivating her way to the pre-school (city traffic was hell in the morning), she replied faintly, clearly disracted.

"That's great! You're gonna have so much fun and make so many friends!"

"I might even stab myself with the kid-proof scissors there to spare myself the misery" his thoughts darkened as the car pulled up to a bright yellow building with a rainbow plastered across the sign, declaring "SAN FRANSOKYO SUNNY CARE PRE-SCHOOL".

Hiro groaned inwardly. It was going to be a long and torturous first day.

While Hiro was sent to the supposed hell-hole, Tadashi was enrolled into San Fransokyo Middle School, where he skipped not only one, but two grades. He tried to ignore the different stares from all the other kids on his first day, and as the days passed he continued to ace all his tests, found his place with a group of friends, and even received tons of letters from secret admirers, all whom he promptly tried to write back to and turn down politely, but eventually he gave up the gesture when he received note number 26 (He was almost certain 60% of the space in his locker was filled with those. He also made sure that there were no scraps left in his backpack before heading home to avoid excited questioning from his Aunt and annoying non-stop teasing from Hiro.)

His hours after school were filled with numerous science projects to be completed, and at first he allowed Hiro to wander in amd look at the cardboard models and other wanky experimental set ups crafted, but the little booger began prying the cardboard apart much to Tadashi's anger, who had to re-build them all over at least two times a day, sometimes almost not being able to hand them up on time, achieve many all-nighters and sacrificing even more cardboard. Luckily, they lived in a cafe and the never ending supply came courteousy from Cass who handed the empty stock boxed to him every morning. At one point, Hiro even tried to hot glue the pieces himself without his brother's permission fascinated by the mechanism of the glue gun

That ended with a bad burn on his left forearm, a face tomato red from incorrigible screaming and a near trip to the clinic at eleven at night.

After that horrific night, Tadashi pretty much was forced to wedge Hiro out the door and lock it tight to prevent him possibly melting off his face next. The younger Hamada spent the rest of his free time with a tinker tots box Aunt Cass had bought to keep him entertained, daily Mochi cuddles, more doughnuts, microwave pizza, and back to back episodes of power rangers and ninja turtles. Ever so frequently, he'd beg Tadashi for spare parts and tools he could use to invent something new, but majority of the time was declined access to the tool box kept in the shed for fear of smashing his big toe to smithereens with a hammer.

Not even a week into pre-school and Cass had already received a call from the form teacher.

"Hiro is really something." Miss Preschool says. She seems oddly delighted about that. The toddler had superceeded all his peers in reciting the two times tables, painting the colour wheel correctly, and even alphabet printing (a phenomenal feat due to Hiro's illegible scribble-ish excuse for hand writing).

Not that Cass was surprised. She was already almost immune to the fact that her nephew was a flipping child /br / So she snaps to attention when she picks up Ms Sunshine disapproving tone accompanied with a side of tutting.

"... Shows attitude during lessons... Disrupts the peace of learning as a class."

Wait, what?

Unfortunately for his aunt, Hiro Hamada wasn't perfect, even if that _did_ mean he was a kid genius.

He had let his intelligence go over in his head. He became cocky, arrogant, extremely frustrated when the other kids answered "2" to "What's one times one?" or when they mixed red with yellow and called it green. He snatched the crayons out of his tablemate's fingers and practically scrawled over the correct shade himself, snapping the crayon in half when he was done as if to say "get it right, ya twat." (Sass much). This also explained why no one sat with him at the lunch table when cookies and milk was served at snack time.

Cass was absolutely baffled. She looked at the little boy sitting next to her in the moulded plastic chair, his new shirt stained from the result of having jam doughnuts at lunch, messy un-combed hair resembling a bird's nest, swinging his feet back and forth and putting all his interest into altering the mechanism in the tiny toy robot he was holding, clearly not filled in on any part of the conversation.

She promises to talk to Hiro about his attitude, keep his behaviour in check. The teacher stretches her thin lips into a painful smile and cheerily lits that "she believes in Hiro", that his potential will be "brought to the fullest" and all that crap. His Aunt thanks the teacher, grabs Hiro's hand firmly and stalks out of the classroom.

The drive back home is eerily tense, until Hiro rambles on about "What's for dinner?" and "When's 'Dashi coming back from school?" either pretending, or completely ignorant to the fact that Aunt Cass is steaming mad. She controls herself and answers all his questions with upmost patience.

"Probably hot wings."

"Your brother will be back in an hour."

She couldn't blame him, after all. True, she had given in the best she could to attempt raising him, and she was sure she had been perfect. Now reflecting back, she figured that it indeed wasen't the greatest idea to pamper and spoil her nephew at every chance she got when he used the infamous line "but i'm a smart boy!" with adorable large puppy dog eyes to boot. He _was_ still a kid after all.

Later that night, after another round of stress eating from quarterly accounts, was then that Cass realized the falsetto shrills her 3 year old tot was producing just half an hour ago had ground to a halt. Upon arriving home, she had sat Hiro down at the table, look him square in his chocolate tinted irises and try her very best to communicate over the attitude issues. The boy only pretended to be remotely interested for approximately 24 seconds before scrambling off the chair and waddling over to the TV console, leaving a serious "it is rude to disre-" hanging off Cass's /br / So much for a lengthy attention /br / After fifteen more futile attempts at trying to get the rascal seated, and even threatening to purchase one of those child leashes, she gave up and pushed the squirming infant's head directly into a very astonished Tadashi's chest, desperately pleading for him to "keep him under control" and "WOULD YOU PLEASE TEACH YOUR BROTHER SOME MANNERS AND HELP YOUR POOR AUNT OUT HERE" and even a low mumbling of "...duct tape is in the top shelf."

She padded up the stairs to find both brothers sleeping peacefully, the seven year old flopped on his bed, one arm across his face. His trademark San Fransokyo Ninjas baseball cap lopsided against his head, smushing his dark hair. The younger Hamada was sprawled across his brother's stomach, snuggling into his chest and snoring like what could be mistaken for a massive earth-shaking natural disaster. He appeared to be drooling, and even Cass was afraid to shift him into a more comfortable position for fear of soaking Tadashi's shirt. She scanned the room and did a mental double take

The room was a mess, cardboard pieces of all shapes and sizes littered the floor, x acto blades and two pairs of scissors, kids proof and not, were jammed into random pieces of the hard brown material. Various cardboard models of planes, buildings and what looked like a detailed model of San Fransokyo was coming together, and she could see the bits of hot glue stuck around the edges of the railway and Akuma Island to give the illusion of water. Abnormal blobs of now dried hot glue warped the sparingly thin creaky floors and she resisted the urge to yell at them to wake and peel away the transparent crystal-like substance off the ground. the room smelled slightly of burning, probably from all the hot glue.

She prayed Hiro hadn't burned his face off in the process.

She also prayed for her floor tiles and wondered if they'd ever be the same again.

This ritual continued on, and every night she noted that mini San Fransokyo expanded more and more, likewise the amount of cardboard and glue put in. Tadashi apparently believed that in order to change Hiro's attitude, one must have patience and that meant starting a mini, yet excruciating project which required Hiro to make very, emvery /emdetailed tiny models of the things that made up the city they lived in, and out of cardboard. Often, the older Hamada would help cut out the tiny windows and slits to prevent Hiro from becoming Edward Scissor-hands at age 3. Hiro was forced to not give up when he got stuck at replicating something, and Tadashi would always push him down back on the swivel chair whenever he lost concentration. In less than two weeks, the brothers had managed to converted the humongous amount of cardboard into half of an exact miniature replica of San Fransokyo. Hiro gradually began to enjoy these nightly sessions and Tadashi enjoyed his baby brother's company with sheer delight.

All these occupied activities didn't stop Hiro from continuing to take apart Tadashi's cardboard project models.

By the end of the week, 17 donut factory boxes, 231 popsicle sticks and 45 sticks of hot glue were sacrificed from both Aunt Cass and the craft shop.

**All this, and still not enough cardboard.**

(Author's note: AND I'M DONE. I'm SOSOSO SORRY it took so long! I was away holiday and started on it, but didn't have time to complete it. and school started a few days ago ugh. Hope I made up for it with this chapter! Happy New Year Guys! And thank you to all my friends who wished me happy birthday today. I'll be writing a short Tomadashi fluff for my senior, who's inspired me to start writing, and who's always indulging me with her tomadashi one shots. I'll try to get chapter 6 up asap i promise. Thanks for understanding! IMPT: DEDICATED TO SOPHIA WHO GAVE ME THE IDEA FOR CALLING TADASHI "DUMBO DASHI" OR "TADUMBO". Check out her fic, Left Over, on Archives Of Our Own! Its so good! Love ya Soph!)


	6. Gummy Bear Cookies

(Author's note: Sorry I haven't been updating in a while, school has started and i've been hella busy. I've also had writer's block. if you guys have any ideas, send them in and i'll dedicate them to you! Also have a christmas drabble in the making. Hiro is now 5 in this and Tadashi is 9 ( found out recently that Tadashi is 4 years older than Hiro, not 7. sighs)

**_"You're dead if you aim only for kids. Adults are only kids grown up, anyway."- Walt Disney_**

"Yes! I won again!"

The older Hamada cheered and spoke in a deep commentary- like voice

"Once again, Tadashi Hamada reigns Champion, and ultimate ruler of Zorg!"

Tadashi punched the buttons on the controller at rapid fire speed and shot up in the air, flinging the device to the side and jumping vigorously on the bean bag where he and Hiro were perched on, pumping his fist

Hiro stared at the bold red words on his side of the screen, dumbfounded. "Mission Failure." a throathy voice

"It's not fair! You cheated!" He whined, cut off every few second when the harsh earthquake like rocking Tadashi was implementing on the bean bag threw him from side to side.

"C'mon, little bro, and you call yourself a _genius."_

"I _am_ too."

"Or not."

"YES."

"Hmm.." Tadashi peeked at Hiro fron the corner of his eyes, and for a second it looked like he was about to give in

"Nah."

Hiro squirmed and flopped down onto the beanbag, squishing and sinking deeper until soft violet polyester consumed his entire being so only a faint outline of his form could be seen. He peered out at Tadashi, and when his older brother didn't react, smushed his face back into the fabric and began to fake a dramatic sob.

Tadashi had wandered over to his side of the room to pick up a fallen chemistry textbook Mochi had once again managed to knock off the drawer when he used it as a scratching post, and when he heard the exaggerated wails Hiro was screeching out the corner of his lips twisted upwards into a smirk as he cracked his knuckles, and made his way over to the little lump of purple.

"Boy, I sure feel _exhausted_ after conquering the whole of Zorg for 2 hours."

The younger assumed his brother's boasting was a trigger to agitate him, and he was about to come up with a sassy remark when he felt an increasing pressure over his bean-bag-form-self and looked up to see the back of his older brother growing closer, blocking his view

"What are you _doing_?!" Hiro shrieked, sticking bony arms out to prevent his brother from falling onto, and possibly killing him. "I'm still on this thing!"

"What was that? I couldn't hear you over all my glory." Tadashi grinned evily and forced a yawn.

"Losing...consiousnesssss..."

Hiro panicked. Tadashi's butt was coming into closer contact with his face every ticking second, and his arms were going to break if he held on any longer. In desperation, he executed his last possible solution.

Admitting defeat.

"Alright, alrightttt, 'Dashi. you're the best Megazoid player in the whole of San Fransokyo, no, the whole _world_. Now Let me go, pretty please with sprinkles on top?"

"Did you say something bonehead? You gotta speak uppp."

"With whipped cream! And...and i'll give you my cookie after dinner!"

Hiro's vision was getter darker and darker as he forced his head deeper into the soft material, trying to create at least a gap in between him and his brother's behind, heck anything that allowed him to at least _breathe_, for crying out loud.

The older Hamada slowed his movements painfully, but kept a firm stand, still not letting Hiro get up

"Argh... Gravity is increasing on meee."

"Not it's not!"

"Ngghh.. So heavy..."

"...'Dashii..."

"Oh no."

"TADAS-"

"Whoops."

Tadashi was sprawled across the whole bean bag, smashing Hiro under his weight. Luckily for the younger, his face hadn't been swallowed whole by the butt, but instead Tadashi was laying sideways, while Hiro struggled to lift himself out but failed when he palms gave way to the floppy material, and he would fall flat on his face again.

Tadashi snickered at his younger brother's scowl

"You evil brother, your butt is crushing me."

"I'm soooryy. Didn't see you there."

"Liar."

The two were silent for a while as they stared up at the ceiling which was engulfed in glow in the dark cosmic stickers, listening to the whirl of the installed fan

" 'Dashi?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you miss mommy and daddy?"

Tadashi felt like a tonne of bricks had been released onto him, and the familiar pang in his chest threatened to resurface and drag him down, the one he felt only at night when Hiro was already fast asleep.

He never expected Hiro to remember their parents well. It had been 2 years. He had barely managed to accept the fact that they were no longer around and move on, and countless times he reminded himself they although they weren't with him physically, they were with him in soul and heart.

He tried to teach Hiro the same, at night when they curled up next to each other, but everytime, just as he was about to open his mouth, Hiro would be snoring peacefully.

Tadashi was positive Hiro understood fully, though. He knew how to put two and two together, always did. He knew they "left" them, but he still wasn't too sure how or why.

He swore to tell him soon, he really did.

The boy drew in a deep breath and reverted the question to hide the fact that his voice was shaking badly.

"Don't you?" He forced a sad smile and turned his head to look Hiro square in the eye.

"Well, yeah... I guess... I dunno, I never really felt close to mommy or daddy. I was only 3, right?" Hiro managed to shuffle out from under his brother's lanky form and scooted closer to the older Hamada, fiddling with his toes and looking down at the floor. "Sometimes I _try_ to miss them, but I can't. I don't feel sad or anything and i'm scared i'll forget them when I grow up. I wanna remember them..."

The older boy was at a loss for words. Never had he imagined Hiro worrying so much over his parents, his dead parents, who died when he could barely belt out the alphabet without assistance, who he never got emotionally attached to, who left him alone when he needed them most

Who left _them_ alone when they needed their parents most.

Tadashi swallowed thickly and looked at Hiro, who was now grasping at his toes and rocking back and forth absentmindedly. He finally shifted closer to Hiro's back, and wrapped his arms around his brother's arm in a tight hug to make up for his uncertainty of speech.

The numbess his body haboured was gratefully washed away when he felt Hiro gasp exaggeratedly.

"Ca...n't breeaathhee...'Dashi...av..enge...mee..." He wheezed, then fell limp in his brother's arms, playing /br / Tadashi laughed and released Hiro, ruffling his hair. "Sorry, buddy."

"Tadashi! Hiro! Dinner's ready! I made hot wings! This batch's spicier than the last." Aunt Cass yelled from the kitchen. As if on cue, the scent of her signature spicy sauce wafted up into the room.

"Sweet! Been craving her wings since last week. C'mon, Hiro." Tadashi stood up, and held his hand out to the younger, pulling Hiro off the beanbag. Hiro tugged at his brother's sleeve.

" 'Dashi? "

"Hmm?"

"Can I have a cookie after dinner?"

"Aren't you getting one already?"

"Yeah, but I want two. One chocolate chip, and one-"

"Oatmeal?"

"Yuck! 'Dashi!"

"Sorry. You know how Aunt Cass likes to slip those in our lunch bags."

"Uh huh, and you always take mine, and let me buy a peanut butter one from the cafeteria."

Tadashi chuckled. "If she ever finds out you're chowing on non-Lucky Cat grub then-" He brought a hand up to his neck and made a slicing sound accompanied with a chopping motion. "It's off with my head!" He joked.

The younger Hamada giggled. "So... can I have that cookie?"

"That's alot of sugar, mister." Tadashi quipped disapprovingly

"You're no fun." Hiro pouted, folding his arms across his chest.

"Oh? Then I wonder who's the nice big brother that's gonna buy you a jumbo bag of gummy bears later."

Hiro's already big eyes lit up like a christmas tree at the mention of his favorite treat. "Really? You're really gonna buy gummy bears?"

"Well, Aunt Cass certainly isn't."

"Thanks 'Dashi! You're the best big brother ever!" Hiro cooed, squeezing Tadashi in a brief hug.

"Only because i'm buying you gummy bears? Oh man, I feel the love."

"Tadashi!"

"I'm kidding". The older ruffles Hiro fluffy black hair, leaving it standing messily in peaks. "Anything for you, little bro."

The younger picked at the lint on his hoodie, scooped a wandering Mochi up into his arms and grabbed his brother's hand.

"Maybe we can bake gummy bear cookies, 'Dashi!" The excitement in his voice was evident.

"And burn down the kitchen? No thanks." Tadashi shuddered, imagining the horrible scenario, and the bombarding of rants coming from Aunt Cass.

"Pleaseee."

"How do those even work? Won't they just melt?"

"You just...add the gummy bears halfway through baking, I dunno, all I know is that they'll probably taste delicious, like rainbows."

"Alright, how about when you actually learn how to _work_ an oven."

"I can!"

"Hiro, the last time we tried baking for Aunt Cass's birthday, you set the oven to _broil_ instead of bake and we almost lost the Café that day."

"Oh... Right. Hehe." The younger Hamada chuckled sheepishly.

"C'mon, i'm _dying_ to get my face melted."

"Me too!"

They descended the steps in time to hear Aunt Cass screaming about how cold wings still allowed you to feel your face and that'd be a huge bummer because it wasn't good for the wings and her efforts to numb them would go down the drain.

School continued to be a passing breeze for both Hiro and Tadashi (mostly Hiro), and after much "recommendation" from teachers, parent helpers and the principal alike, Aunt Cass finally relented, removed Hiro out of kindergarden (she only did it a year later), and placed him in _the stinking GIP program._

Much to her amazement (and relief), Hiro took to the classes like a duck to water and exercised more brain power on his desire to find the value of x rather then laze around doing crap sudokus from newspaper cut-outs everyday just because he wasn't on par with his peers.

"The classroom environment improves Hiro's attitude towards learning tremendously." Miss Sunshine number two quips, one day, at the Parent-Teacher Meeting (this one a month after he starts school), pushing her mint glasses up the bridge of her nose.

Hiro calls her the "mommy teacher" because "she bring us to the potty and we get to eat snack two times a day. Plus she's nice.".

Cass purses her lips. _that_ was good to hear.

"Regarding his relationship with his peers..." Mum-teacher drifts off and pulls out a stack of paper from her folder.

She sucks in a breath. Here it comes, she thought. This was were they told her that her nephew was cursed with the inability to socialize, that he's stay lonely and aloof forever.

"He mixs well with them and most of them really enjoy his company."

Hold _up_.

"You sure this isn't another kid's portfolio?" She asks uncertainly.

Mint glasses squints at the tiny print at the top of the page, then flips it around and taps it with a manicured nail.

"Nope, definitely Hiro Hamada. Is there problem, Mrs. Hamada?..."

"Not at all." Cass waves her away, her brain reeling. Maybe this decision wasn't so bad after all.

Those were the good days, when Tadashi slams the door of the cafe open, screaming on how he got that A on the latest test, how Hiro completed his macaroni necklace all by himself (and used the remaining kraft dinner to build a robot), and how rush hour was an absolute success for Cass.

Then there were the bad days.

Days when the customers didn't patronise as usual because the sewage in front of the cafe had clogged up during a storm and no one wanted to ruin their new leather shoes. Days when Tadashi slumps home after another baseball game lost.

Days when little Hiro comes home wailing un-earthingly.

It was show-and-tell at genius school, and Hiro had brought Megabot, a small contraption he'd came up with a year ago, claiming it was his favourite thing in the whole world. It was silver and scrawny, but Hiro had done some coding, programmed simple karate moves into it (with the help of Tadashi) and when he pressed the button on his controller, the class cheered loudly as Megabot did it's last backflip and bowed. It had been a success.

Until lunch, when a group of wealthier kids had stormed up to the playground and questioned Hiro as he was munching on his peanut butter sandwich. They demanded to see Megabot, and Hiro let them, after which a brat threw it on the ground and stomped on it repeatedly, crushing it's wiry body under his $500 custom chuck taylors. Hiro had screamed and cried, even threw a punch the boy, missing his face by an inch ("Thank his lucky stars", Cass had breathed.)

The first thing he did was run into Tadashi, who was working on an essay and almost choked on his ramen when the boy collided with his stomach. He stroked Hiro's hair and soothed him with assuring words, even promising to rebuild a newer, better Megabot.

"W..why do they have to be so me..mean..." Hiro hiccuped between sobs.

Tadashi had an unbearable urge to track the bullies down and give them some ass-whopping, but he composed himself and patted his brother's head lovingly.

"Because their jealous of you little bro, their jealous of your amazing talent, that they can never become Hiro Hamada. _The Hiro Hamada._"

This seemed to calm Hiro as his tense body relaxed under his brother's arms, and he hugged Tadashi back.

"Can we watch a movie?" He whispered, looking at the older Hamada brother with big eyes.

"Of course, buddy."

They ended up watching Lilo Stitch (both brothers having a soft spot for movies with sibling-ly relationships), Hiro managing to stay up this time.

Tadashi was chewing his popcorn thoughtfully when the credits rolled onto the screen, and he heard Hiro yawn. He switched off the TV and swept Hiro off the couch and onto the bed, tucking him in and kissing his forehead lightly.

"Nighty night, 'Dashi..." Hiro slurred, sleep taking over his small body as he drifted off.

Tadashi laughed and whispered.

"Goodnight, Otouto."

A few days later, at lunch, Hiro plopped down at his seat and huffed, unzipping his lunch bag. Tadashi had retrieved his oatmeal cookie, as usual, but didn't hand him the four quarters like he did everyday, when he allowed Hiro to buy the peanut butter cookie. He had begged and pleaded, but Tadashi had denied firmly, giving him a quick hug before practically shoving him through the school gates.

No sweets today, bummer.

As he unwrapped the plastic off his tuna onigiri, Hiro caught sight of a brown paper bag, tucked neatly next to the juice box and apple slices.

He fished it out and studied it. It felt warm, and there was a note on the bag, it's small, neat print written in black sharpie, and a smiley face sticker pasted on it. Hiro recognized it immediately. Only knew one person in the world had such neat handwriting. Aunt Cass usually scribbled her messages on his bag with the ballpoint at the register.

**"Dear Hiro, **

**I know you've been having a pretty hard time at school, and I just want to make sure you understand that I will always be here for you, and that you're gonna amount to great things. These aren't perfect but I hope they're at least edible. Love you! :)**

**From, your big brother Tadashi. (P.S it was my first try, I added them halfway like you said. :P)"**

He crinkled the brown paper and peeked over.

Inside the bag laid five perfectly circular cookies, still warm. But something was different about this batch. There wasn't chunks of peanut butter or chocolate chips moulded in them.

Hiro picked one up and inspected it. Various deformed blobs of red, green, yellow and orange dotted the cookies, some completely melted puddles, while others still had a head or leg or arm intact.

He grinned gleefully, and bit into the cookie. It was soft and warm and gooey, and suddenly he wanted to run straight home, hug his brother, and tell him how much he loved him.

**Tadashi had baked him gummy bear cookies**

(Author's Note: I'M FINALLY DONEEEEE. Man i took forever to write this! School is hell I swear, and I'm so sorry!I have the next few chapter plots already in mind, and I plan to upload them soon. Thank you all for your reviews and likes! Do leave a request if you have any and i'll try my best to write them! Also, I wrote a TomaDashi fic for my senior Jodi, who's a big fan and shipper, and i'll post that up too. Her username is TsuruMaiden. You guys should check her out! IM REALLY PROUD OF THIS CHAPTER OKIEEE LIKE WOWZA its so sweet ahh my heart sobs.)


End file.
